snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaxton Tanner
Jaxton Tanner is an American-born wizard who spent his early years in Miami before leaving home to attend school at the Salem Witches Institute. He then proceeded to join the army before following in his fathers footsteps and joining the Auror Program within the Ministry. He has been working between that and security ever since. Biography Early Life (2034 - 2045) Jaxton is the oldest child of five, and as such he is very protective of his younger siblings - even though they are all more than capable of looking after themselves. There is a thirteen year age gap between himself and his youngest sister Kaitllyn, but that has never held her back from telling him what she thought - especially when he was home from the Army or from his Auror training. On the whole though, there was never anything he wouldn't have done for his sisters though he would have loved to push his brother into the cupboard for some peace. Schooling (2045 - 2053) When it came to schooling, their mother taught them all at home until they turned 11 and it was their turn to go to the Salem Institute. They learnt how to cook, clean, repair ripped clothes and how to take care of their own things as well as the normal subjects of math, english, the basics of wizarding history and general American History, amongst others. As their parents are both pure-blooded they didn't have any basic knowledge of muggles or technology. When Jaxton turned 11, he couldn't wait for the new school year to start so that he could a) get away from his sisters, and the new baby addition to their family and b) to meet other people other than his cousins - again, mostly female. He was extremely happy to make male friends and to realise that you didn't always have to be careful when you played... you could roll around in the mud and get dirty and enjoy it. Though, he did soon realise that that wasn't the best thing to do in the morning before classes; the teachers never seemed to approve. By the end of his sixth year, Jaxton was sporting a healthy stack of exam results, with another two years to go before he finished school. He continued to work hard, knowing that it would mean the difference between getting to work as an Auror and not. He never had any doubt in his mind that he wouldn't follow in his Father's footsteps of American Army then Auror for the Ministry. The Army (2053 - 2060) Jaxton joined the Army straight out of school and went through the rigorous training needed to prove that he could be a soldier for them. He never used his magic to cheat, instead he worked hard to make sure that he was physically fit for whatever was required of him. He served in the army for ten years and through that time only got deployed abroad once for a two year period from the September of 2057. However, in doing so he had to leave behind a "muggle woman", Lilianne Fournier-Devereaux. They had been seeing each other for a few months in the small local city beside the army base he had been training from. He had simply told her that he was there touring for the summer; never revealing his real name, that he was in the army or that he was a wizard. They had had a great summer and Jaxton didn't think anything else about it when he left to go abroad. He got home from being abroad in the November of 2059, and left the army six months later in the May of 2060. The American Ministry (2060 - 2070) When he finished in the Army, he enrolled into the Auror training and after completing the years specific training he worked full time with the Aurors, specifically in the State of Miami. After working with the Auror’s for a further five years, he got a promotion to be a Division Head of the Auror’s in the Florida Division. He was the Division Head for just under four years. The British Ministry (2070 - 2084) ... Family Life (2070-Present) ... Private Security (2084 - Present) ... Personality and Interests Character personality Jaxton puts everyone else first; always has and probably always will. His wife and children are the most important people in his life followed closely by his siblings and his parents. His friends and colleagues come next, along with those he needs to help through his job. He will always put himself last, and that is not likely to change. He is thoughtful, and he has discovered that his intuition is one of his best qualities. However, he can cause himself more stress than needed by not taking any time to himself. He will work hard in any situation and over the years has managed to extend the amount of patience he has so that he can pass his skills along to others. He actually enjoys taking on the teaching role, but found that it was much better when he clicked with the person he was tutoring - recently, that was Legend Chosen. On the down side, due to working so hard, he can expect the absolute best out of those he works with; though given the types of jobs he has done in the past and the job he is moving on to now, that isn't a bad thing. He is serious, but loving with the people who have made their way into his heart; once they are there, he will never let them down. Unique character traits Jax is a hard-worker, he will work long hours and won’t stop until he has finished. It won't make much difference if he doesn't get a lot of sleep, he takes great pride in his work and in keeping his family safe. Interests Jaxton loves Miami, though he has grown accustomed to the British way of life over the last thirteen-fourteen years. He has a sweet-tooth and loves ice cream. He loves a good training session, especially when he feels the burn for a few days afterwards. Family Family, Siblings and Extended Family Father: Braxton Tanner (b. 19 January 2004) Mother: Mercy Tanner, neé Sparks (b. 10 August 2007) Wife: Alicia Tanner , neé Devereaux (b. 27 November 2042) Ex-Girlfriend: Elizabeth Fournier-Devereaux (b. -- -- 2040 d. 3 June 2058) Daughter: Kyleigh Elizabeth Tanner (b. 2 June 2058) Son: Edward Axe Tanner (b. 2 June 2058) Daughter: Aries Tanner (b. 24 March 2080) Son: Orion Tanner (b. 31 August 2082) Son: Reese Tanner (b. 31 August 2082) Son: Sawyer Tanner (b. 20 May 2084) Sister: McKayla Tanner (b. 19 April 2035) Sister-In-Law: Sophia Tanner, neé Walt (b. 6 October 2034) Niece: Meris Kayla Fia Tanner (b. 27 July 2062) Brother: Eliot Tanner (b. 25 December 2039) Sister-In-Law: Sylvia Sutherland (b. 6 June 2043) Niece: Gwendylan Tanner (b. -- --- 2066) Sister: Ribekka Tanner (b. 28 February 2045) Sister's Partner: Casey McLaughlin (b. 1 March 2049) Nephew: Axel Rune McLaughlin (b. 4 October 2084) Sister: Kaitllyn Tanner (b. 11 August 2047) Family History Braxton and Mercy met when Braxton began working at the Ministry as an Auror. Mercy had already been there for a few years after she had completed her training, but Braxton didn’t join until after he had finished a ten year tour with the US Army. While they had never met until they worked at the Ministry together, they both attended the Salem Institute. It took Braxton six months to ask Mercy out, but as soon as they had their first date they were inseparable. They got engaged on their first anniversary, and got married on their second. Almost ten months later (three weeks late), Jaxton was born. Statistics *6'5" tall *Light blue eyes with a darker blue rim *Brown hair, kept short for work *Lean, though he is muscly from his time in the army, security and constant field work while he has been an auror. *Was born in Miami, Florida *Can speak fluent Spanish and English * Has a 5-Point Tattoo that represents his relationship with his four siblings. *Disguising himself and others is one of his favourite parts of being an Auror and working Undercover. *He has two wands. His main wand is Pheonix Feather, Holly, 10 inches, unyeilding * His back-up wand for work is Pheonix Feather, Maple, 11 1/2 inches, suple Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Aurors Category:Salem Alumni Category:Pureblood Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Class of 2052